


猎物 II 1

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* 警官赫 vs 设计师海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：互相一见钟情（？
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	猎物 II 1

1

一见钟情的概率有多小？

在擦肩而过的一千个人里或许会突然因为一个人而心动，但在现在这样物欲横流的快节奏时代，或许一见钟情的概率还不急万分之一。

那两个人互相一见钟情的概率呢？

如果只有十万分之一，那他们便是那十万分之一。

2

夜幕降临，月光洒满了小城的每个角落。欲望的盛宴随着夜生活展开，小城东边的一家俱乐部聚集着一群相同爱好的人。

那是一场游戏，是肉体的盛宴，是情欲的释放，是一人支配而另一人甘愿臣服。

蓝夜里形形色色的人在大厅里徘徊着，他们都在寻找彼此的猎物，李东海也不例外。他不是新人，但却因为在国外待了好几年，对国内的圈子并不怎么了解，今晚来蓝夜不过是碰碰运气罢了。

李东海，著名室内设计师。表面看上去为人亲和，但却十分挑剔，接的设计全凭眼缘，如果不合眼缘的，就算对方出再高的价，他也不会接受。但他的设计是顶级的，实用性与美感完美结合，无论是什么构造的房子只要经过他手，都会变得很高级。

但他有一个小秘密，在性爱方面。他是一名dom，喜欢掌控和支配他人，喜欢用一切可能的道具将他的奴隶玩到崩溃。

他收过不少奴隶，却从未发生过实质的性关系，他更偏爱将道具用在他的奴隶身上，然后对着被玩到哭泣的奴隶自慰，将白色精液喷在奴隶身上，那画面真的太美，同时也十分色情。

李赫宰，小城里的一名警官，审问技能一流，主要任务就是审问犯人，从他们口中得到想要的信息。

但同时，他也是蓝夜里知名的dom，他的奴隶时限只有三个月，三个月一到他便换人，无论在调教过程中那个奴隶有多合他的心意，时间一到他就会立马结束关系。

今晚在蓝夜里，李赫宰刚刚恢复单身，黑色西装里的白衬衫连最上面的一颗扣子也扣住，领带一丝不苟地打在颈间，整个人显得格外禁欲。

男人坐在蓝夜的吧台找酒保要了一杯威士忌，目光巡视着今晚在蓝夜里的人，开始物色自己新的奴隶，但目光却被刚进门的男人所吸引。

那人很好看，可以说是他见过的人里最好看的。同样是黑色西装和白衬衫，但却不像他穿得一丝不苟，那人的白衬衫随意解开了两个扣子，胸前若隐若现地可以看到那人的好身材，让人觉得性感。

他的心跳开始加快了，与以往势在必得的猎物不同，这次他不想只有三个月。

李东海从进蓝夜的门开始，就感觉有一束灼热的目光钉在他身上，环视了一圈大厅，终于找到那目光的主人，他也不闪躲，与李赫宰四目相对，这个禁欲的男人很合他的胃口。

只一眼，他便知道，就是他了。

勾起嘴角对着那人笑了笑，李东海歪了歪头便朝蓝夜人不多的角落走去。而李赫宰接收到那人的信号，跟酒保又要了一杯威士忌就跟着那人走了。

3

「我为你着迷，被你的眼睛吸引，心脏快要爆炸一样。  
只有他，是我的主人。I’m a slave for you」

李赫宰将手里的威士忌递给那个男人，靠在墙上率先开口道：“先生很眼生，今天第一次来？”

“刚回国几天，近期打算在国内待着，打听到这里有一家我会喜欢的俱乐部，就过来碰碰运气。”李东海结果酒杯，找到一张椅子坐了下来，目光在李赫宰身上又打量了一遍。

被打量的人并没有觉得不自在，反倒是勾起嘴角，走上前将酒杯放在桌上，双手撑在李东海的椅子两侧，俯下身靠近坐在椅子上的人，“那先生有看到让自己满意的吗？”

李东海抬起头，两人之间的距离只有几厘米，再往前一点，他们就能够吻在一起。朝李赫宰的唇缓缓吐了口气，眼里是势在必得，“有啊，就在眼前。”

如果李东海是性感，那现在的李赫宰便是魅惑。“那先生，是愿意当我的奴隶了？”

李东海伸手拉住眼前这个男人的领带将人拉得更近，侧了侧脸朝那饱满的嘴唇吻了上去，亲吻间隙传来低沉的嗓音，“不好意思，我向来只做dom。”

“那想换一换吗，我会让你爽的。”李赫宰说着话，手就移到李东海的那根，隔着西装裤揉捏着。

伸手制止了李赫宰的动作，却自己抬手准确地捏上了那人的乳尖，看着那人暗了暗的眼神笑了，“不如，现在您换一换，我也可以保证，您一定会在我手下爽得哭出来的。”

“先生口气不小啊。”李赫宰拂开抓着自己领带的手站起身，“那看来我们谈不拢，我还是再看看，能不能遇到我满意的猎物。”

说罢李赫宰就要走，身后便传来那人的声音，“怎么，先生害怕吗？”

“不如先生跟我打个赌，如果我能让先生在十鞭之内射出来，先生就答应我如何？”

有点意思，李赫宰转过身看着那人。

“那如果没有呢？”

“我当您的奴隶，您意下如何？”

“成交。”

TBC


End file.
